The present invention relates generally to portable carrying and/or storage cases, and more particularly, is directed to portable carrying and/or storage cases having multiple compartments including at least upper and lower compartments arranged in a multi-part, multi-fold arrangement.
In many instances, it is desirable to carry wet or moist tissues in a purse or the like. Wet or moist tissue packages are known with resealable flaps. However, when the last tissue is used, the water-tight package must be discarded, resulting in waste and adding to the cost of the tissues.
Further, in many instances, it is desirable to place numerous items in a compact carrying and storage case. For example, it may be desirable to carry both wet tissues and diapers in the same compact, substantially liquid-tight carrying case.
Other examples of different items which are desired to be carried in a single case having multiple compartments are, for example, artist's paints and supplies; file folders, computer disks and business supplies; spool threads and thread or sewing accessories; foodstuffs, etc.
However, there is presently no single multi-compartment case that is portable and compact, and that can be molded in a single operation with at least two sets of hinges, in order to accommodate these requirements.